Na escuridão
by AllePaula
Summary: Quando você se perde em seus próprios sentimentos obscuros, a luz de esperança pode vir de um lugar mais escuro ainda.
1. Culpa

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

**Na escuridão - Capitulo um**

* * *

><p><em>"O que fiz de mal? Perdi um amigo. Em algum lugar no meio dessa amargura, eu teria ficado com você a noite toda. Se eu soubesse como salvar uma vida."<em> - **The Fray**

* * *

><p><strong>Culpa<strong>

Cinco anos. Fazem cinco anos que ganhamos a guerra. Cinco anos que perdemos amigos. Cinco anos desde que ele voltou.

Ainda me lembro do sorriso do Naruto ao acordar no hospital. "Eu consegui Sakura, cumpri a minha promessa. Eu trouxe o Sasuke para casa." Aqueles olhos azuis brilhando, retratando uma felicidade que não se pode medir.

Finalmente ele estava em casa. Finalmente ele estava perto daqueles que o amavam. Mas eu sabia, pra ele isso era apenas uma obrigação. Ele se sentia no dever de honrar a memória de Itachi, que matou e morreu para proteger Konoha.

Não vou fingir que sei o que se passa na cabeça dele, acho que a unica pessoa capaz disso é o Naruto. Afinal, durante o tempo em que ficou preso esperando julgamento, Naruto foi a unica pessoa que ele permitiu que lhe visitasse. O único contato que tive com Sasuke foi quando o tratei após a sua luta com Naruto e mesmo assim ele estava inconsciente.

Desde que ele me deixou naquele banco, eu sonhei com o dia de seu retorno. Havia tanta coisas que eu queria lhe dizer. Queria estar ao lado dele, ajuda-lo a enfrentar seus demônios, ajuda-lo a voltar a viver novamente. Mas isso não seria possível.

Toda vez que fecho os meus olhos imagens do seu genjutsu me vem a memória. Cenas horríveis de batalhas, a morte de seus pais, a morte de seu irmão E a minha própria morte. De todas as maneiras possíveis. O recado que ele quis transmitir com aquilo ficou claro. Ele não me queria próxima a ele. Eu não era nada, apenas um empecilho. Algo que devia ser ignorado.

Afinal, não foi isso o que ele sempre fez? Ignorou-me?

Ele foi absolvido de seus crimes internacionais (apesar do Raikage ainda querer vingança por conta de seu braço) o fato dele ter nos ajudado a vencer a guerra foi um fator importantíssimo. Por conta de sua deserção a Konoha, ele ficou em uma espécie de liberdade condicional. Durante um ano teria uma escolta ANBU o seguindo 24h por dia, sair da vila só seria permitido após dois anos, porém ele poderia treinar livremente dentro dos limites da aldeia, e voltar a fazer parte do shinobis se assim desejasse.

Naruto o convenceu a fazer o exame chunnin, hoje, cinco anos depois, ele é um jounin. Um dos melhores. Poderia até ser um ANBU.

Eu o vejo a vezes, na rua, na torre da Hokage, mas nós não nos falamos, não nos reconhecemos. Toda vez que o vejo, meu coração para, eu sei o motivo, porque eu o amo. Sempre amei. É bem provável que sempre vou amar.

Mas o que ele sente por mim? A resposta é simples. NADA.

No começo Naruto estranhou o meu distanciamento, ele (e toda a vila) esperava que assim que Sasuke saísse da prisão eu iria me lançar no pescoço dele e declamar o meu amor aos quatro ventos,mas eu não o fiz. Isso seria apenas mais uma humilhante cena de Sakura Haruno e eu estava cansada desse filme. Ele sabia do meu amor, e mesmo assim escolheu me machucar de todas as formas possíveis.

Deus. Como eu queria odiá-lo. Ter forças para enfrenta-lo.

Mas ao invés disso eu tentei seguir a minha vida, e até certo ponto eu consegui.

Até um certo dia, em que fui chamada até a sala da Hokage...

E ele estava lá. Em toda a sua gloria.

Fui chamada porque houve um ataque a uma aldeia perto da fronteira. Havia vários feridos. Duas equipes seriam mandadas. Uma equipe de médicos comandados por mim. Deveríamos procurar por sobreviventes e tentar salvas a maior quantidade de vidas possíveis.

E a segunda equipe, que deveria vasculhar a área e tentar encontrar quem foi o responsável pelo ataque. E adivinha quem era o capitão da segunda equipe?

Pois é. Deveria ser o meu dia de sorte.

Partimos em quinze minutos. A equipe de Sasuke agiria como uma escolta para mim e os outros médicos. Evitando assim que qualquer coisa nos interrompesse de salvar a vida daquelas pessoas.

Porém ao chegar na aldeia, percebi que havia pouco o que pudéssemos fazer.

A aldeia estava em ruínas, em chamas. Ficamos horas procurando sobreviventes e encontramos apenas uns 30 por entre os escombros, quem quer que fosse responsável por aquele ataque deveria ser um ninja de grande poder. Haviam 473 habitantes nessa aldeia.

Sasuke quis montar uma tenda para que tratássemos os feridos, mas havia um prédio intacto na aldeia e eu sabia que iria precisar de uma estrutura maior que uma tenda para tratar aquelas pessoas. Então eu insisti. O prédio era a nossa melhor opção.

"Faz o que você quiser então." Foi tudo o que Sasuke me disse antes de partir com os integrantes de sua equipe para vasculhar a área.

Dos trinta feridos, sete morreram devido a gravidade de seus ferimentos. Eu e minha equipe nos focamos em tratar os ferimento mais graves primeiro. Havia muitas fraturas, lacerações e ferimentos internos. Trabalhamos a noite toda curando aquelas pessoas. Pelo o que eu conversei com os meus pacientes, um grupo de aproximadamente 3 ninjas atacaram a aldeia. Por ser uma aldeia civil, eles não possuem conhecimentos de jutsus ou manuseio de armas, não puderam fazer nada contra os invasores.

O dia já estava raiando, eu estava cuidando de uma garotinha, ela tinha um perna quebrada e três costelas trincadas, mas nenhum ferimento letal. Eu estava tentando fazer-la rir, odeio ver crianças tristes, a família dela morreu, a unica pessoa que ela tinha era seu avô, que eu já havia tratado. Como alguem invade uma aldeia e destrói tudo sem nenhum motivo aparente? Que tipo de monstro faria isso?

Eu estava enfaixando a perna da garota, completamente curada agora, quando o senti atrás de mim. Poderiam se passar mil anos, mas eu sempre saberia quando ele estava por perto. Era como se ele fosse um imã, sempre me atraindo.

Eu me virei, e o encontrei ferido. Ao que parece ele achou o inimigo, e teve uma luta feroz.

"Então você achou melhor trazer-los para o prédio?"

"Me pareceu a melhor ideia Sasuke. Vem cá, deixa eu dar uma olhada em seus ferimentos."

Enquanto eu o curava- ele teve várias faturas, cortes profundos e um ombro deslocado- mantive os meus olhos longe dos dele. Tentei manter a minha atitude o mais profissional possível. Mas quando fui curar o seu ombro deslocado, não pude evitar de encontrar aqueles olhos negros.

Aqueles olhos negros que me assombram em meus sonhos. Eles pareciam cansados, como se já tivessem vividos séculos e lutado em batalhas sem descanso por milênios, aqueles olhos que escondem dor e sofrimento.

"Você teve sorte, suas costelas quebradas não perfuraram nenhum órgão. E seu ombro irá ficar bem, talvez fique um pouco dolorido por alguns dias." Eu disse, tentando iniciar uma conversa. "Essa vila está completamente destruída, você descobriu como fizeram isso?"

"Eram ninjas da vila do Tornado, muito fortes, mas não demonstraram nenhum jutsu que possa ter causado tanto estrago. Hiro e Kato estão dando uma olhada nos escombros para obter alguma pista." Ele me disse, Sasuke podia ser frio e distante, mas sei que ele nunca gostou de injustiças, pelo modo como seu punho se fechou quando chegamos na aldeia, eu já sabia que ele ia fazer a pessoa que causou tanto estrago sofrer.

"Já cuidamos dos sobreviventes, estão todos estabilizados, eles me disseram que há uma aldeia há alguns quilômetros, eles irão procurar abrigo por lá. Acho que já podemos retornar a Konoha, a não ser que você queira fazer mais uma varredura na região."

"Hn"

Sempre com as respostas monossilábicas.

"O que seria isso? Sim, podemos retornar a konoha? Ou, não, quero me certificar que peguei o bastardo que fez isso? Sabe eu não entendo o que 'hn' quer dizer, se importa em elaborar um pouco mais?" Como ele conseguia se manter frio e desapegado diante de todo o horror que vimos ao chegar a essa aldeia, como ele conseguia agir tão friamente, tão , tão...

Eu sabia que não era isso que estava me incomodando. Mas sim o fato de eu estar a beira de um ataque de nervos, somente pelo fato de estar perto dele. Porque ele significa muito para mim. Mas ele, não parece afetado nem um pouco pela minha presença. Será que ele não podia facilitar ao menos uma vez? Ele não via o quanto estava me custando trata-lo como qualquer outro companheiro ninja?

_Você não significa nada pra ele, lembra? Então porque ele estaria afetado?_

"Podemos voltar para Konoha." Ele disse por entre os dentes.

"Ótimo, acho que não há necessidade de ter pressa, podemos levar os sobreviventes até a aldeia próxima e depois seguir viagem até Konoha."

Antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca pra dizer algo, houve uma explosão na parte de trás do prédio, tão alta que fez meus ouvidos doeram. O chão começou a tremer, e senti os braços dele em minha cintura, me teletransportando para fora do prédio que começou a desabar.

Do lado de fora, ele começou a dar ordens a sua equipe, para que montassem um perímetro e descobrissem da onde veio aquela explosão. Seu braço, nunca deixando a minha cintura mas naquele momento eu não me importava . Minha equipe médica estava naquele prédio, os sobreviventes do ataque estavam naquele prédio. A garotinha com perna quebrada - Akina era o nome dela- estava naquele prédio. Prédio este que havia desabado, pegado fogo por conta da explosão.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido e ao mesmo tempo tão lento. Em um instante eu estava falando com o Sasuke, no próximo eu estava do lado de fora, com o braço dele em minha cintura, me segurando pra que eu não corresse para as ruínas em chamas do prédio.

"Sakura, você sabe que não tem como ajuda-los. Acabou." Ele disse em meu ouvido. Naquela voz profunda.

"Me solta! Você não sabe! Alguém pode estar vivo!" Eu gritei, enquanto tentava me desvincilhar de seu braço. " Me solta, Sasuke!"

"Sakura, acabou. Eles morreram."

_Eles morreram, por minha culpa._

A viagem de volta a Konoha se passou num borrão. A explosão foi causada por uma bomba que de alguma forma, eu não percebi quando inspecionei o prédio, os 23 sobreviventes, mais a minha equipe morreram naquela explosão, pelo menos foi isso o que eu ouvi o Sasuke dizer a Tsunade-shishou. Eu não conseguia dizer nada. Não consegui nem mesmo olhar nos olhos da minha mestra ou de Naruto que estava no canto da sala.

Como eu pude ser tão desatenta?

Era minha culpa que eles estavam mortos. Fui eu que mandei alocar os feridos naquele prédio, fui eu que não prestei atenção , que não fiz uma checagem mais minuciosa do prédio, agora todos estavam mortos. A minha equipe médica estava morta. Sasuke cumpriu a sua missão, pegou os malditos que atacaram a vila, porém eu falhei, não consegui salvar nenhuma vida. Alias, até adicionei mais nomes ao mortos.

"Sakura, eu entendo que você esteja abalada, mas nada disso foi sua culpa. Estou lhe dando folga, tire alguns dias para descansar e relaxar." Eu conseguia ouvir Tsunade falando, mas era como se suas palavras tivessem sendo abafadas. Eu não conseguia compreende-las. Tudo o que eu conseguia ouvir, era o barulho da explosão. Tudo o que eu conseguia ver, era os pedaços dos corpos entre o entulho do desmoronamento.

A verdade é que se não fosse pela velocidade de Sasuke em nos teletransportar, aquele prédio teria caído sobre nossas cabeças.

Mas se ele me salvou, porque não fez o mesmo com Akina, que estava apenas a alguns metros de nós "Sakura?" ouvi um voz chamando. "Sakura você ao menos ouviu o que eu disse? Sakura?" De quem era mesmo essa voz. Tsunade-shishou talvez?

"Sakura." Naruto disse.

"Sim." Eu sai de meu devaneio, estava na sala da Hokage, Sasuke estava apresentando os detalhes da missão. Eu tive que me lembrar de onde eu estava, e encarar minha mestra, que tinha seus olhos preocupados travados nos meus.

"Eu sei que perder a sua equipe foi um baque Sakura, Mas você precisa sair dessa." Ela disse, seus olhos cor de mel ficando mais compreensíveis a cada palavra.

"Eu estou bem Shishou." Não, eu não estava bem.

"Vá pra casa e descanse Sakura."

Eu me virei, indo em direção a porta, mas ao passar por Sasuke vi algo em seus olhos. Aquilo era ... não, não é possível, mas por um milésimo de segundo, me pareceu haver preocupação em seu olhar.

No dia em que o ultimo Uchiha se preocupar comigo, será o dia em que Naruto alegará odiar ramem.

Eu devo estar tão exausta, física e emocionalmente, que a minha mente começou a pregar peças em mim. Só pode.

Ao chegar em casa, finalmente pude chorar por tudo o que aconteceu. Fechei a porta e desabei ali mesmo. Chorei até não haver mais lágrimas para chorar, quando finalmente peguei no sono, sonhei com o Sasuke

Sasuke me salvando da explosão, Sasuke me segurando pela cintura, para evitar que eu fosse até os escombros, Sasuke continuando me segurando mesmo após eu ter parado de mexer.

Isso tudo aconteceu mesmo, ou foi apenas um sonho?

* * *

><p>De acordo com a Tsunade shishou eu estou sofrendo de estresse pós-traumático. De acordo com o meu psicologo eu me culpo pela morte daquelas pessoas. De acordo com o Naruto, eu não deveria me culpar.<p>

Como posso não me culpar, se para todo lugar que eu vou eu vejo o rosto daqueles que morreram?

Passaram-se dois meses após aquela missão. Mesmo após dois meses, eu ainda não havia retornado ao meu trabalho. Eu simplesmente não conseguia chegar perto do hospital, não conseguia nem mesmo canalizar chakra em minhas mãos. Culpa do tal estresse pós-traumático. Todos estão sendo compreensíveis comigo, Tsunade me deu uma licença, disse que devo levar o tempo que achar necessário para por a cabeça no lugar. Ino todos os dias almoçava comigo. Naruto todas as manhãs antes de ir á torre da Hokage, passava em meu apartamento para tomar café da manhã. Bem eu tomava café, ele comia ramem.

Eles estavam tentando de todas as formas possíveis fazer com que eu me recupere.

Mas eles não entendiam. Eles não tinham pesadelos, eles não sentiam gosto de sangue toda vez que tentam comer algo. Eles não estavam sendo consumidos pela culpa.

Eu estava visivelmente mais magra, minha pele mais pálida, meu cabelo e olhos sem brilho, sem vida. Eu tinha a aparência de um zumbi. Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era ficar pensando naquelas pessoas, tais pensamentos me impediam de dormir, comer, viver.

Meu médico me prescreveu um calmante, devo tomar uma pilula antes de dormir, mas calmantes não inibem os pesadelos, apenas me deixam incapaz de acordar deles antes que o sol raie.

Naquela noite, novamente eu não conseguia dormir. Estava andando a esmo pelo meu apartamento. Estava quase amanhecendo e eu ainda não havia fechado os olhos. Há quanto tempo eu estava acordada? Pra mim parecia uma eternidade.

Mesmo acordada imagens daquele dia me assombravam, o brilho no olho de Akina quando a encontramos, o sorriso de Sora, meu aprendiz, quando me disse que todos estavam estabilizados e que poderiam ir embora dali, o brilho esverdeado em minhas mãos enquanto eu curava o Sasuke. O clarão da explosão, o fogo, os destroços, os corpos.

De repente era tudo demais pra eu aguentar. Eu não queria rever essas imagens todos os dias, eu não queria ficar presa neste pesadelo. A terapia deveria ajudar, mas estava apenas piorando. Eu queria sumir, fechar os olhos e não estar mais aqui, não sofrer mais pelos meus erros. Agora entendo pelo que o pai do Kakashi-sensei passou.

Num momento de desespero, corri até o meu quarto, peguei a caixa de comprimidos, mesmo apesar da minha instabilidade, sou uma médica, sei quantos comprimidos tomar para obter o efeito desejado. Joguei sete comprimidos em minha mão. Fui até a minha cama, olhei pela janela. O sol estava nascendo. Seria mais um belo dia em Konoha.

Suspirei. Os dias mais belos são os piores. Porque sei que todas aquelas pessoas que matei, não veriam o sol, ou sentiriam o vento.

_Espero que Naruto me perdoe._

Minha decisão estava tomada, engoli os comprimidos, deitei em minha cama e esperei que fizessem efeito. Aos poucos minha visão ficou turva, meus pensamentos nublados, então quando eu estava deslizando para inconsciência lembrei me de algo.

Dos olhos dele, negros, profundos.

_Eu te amo, Sasuke._

* * *

><p><em>Essa é a minha primeira fic, eu não consegui resistir as ideias que brotavam em minha cabeça. Ainda não sei ao certo o quão longe essa fic vai chegar. Mas precisava escreve-la.<em>

_Quero agradecer a minha amiga Athalya, por ter me incentivado e ter sido uma critica literária fenomenal!_

_E agradecer a BrunaSchan, por ter me infernizado, e também pelos nossos papos, que me deram coragem para postar a fic._

_Me digam se gostaram ou odiaram a fic okay? Qualquer opinião é válida._


	2. Se o amanhã nunca chegar

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence

**Na escuridão - capitulo dois**

* * *

><p><em>"Então a tempestade caiu sobre mim e eu senti que meu espírito se quebrou. Como pode ver, eu perdi toda minha crença"<em> - **Seal**

* * *

><p><strong>Se o amanhã nunca chegar<strong>

Quando eu tinha seis anos, eu fiz uma cirurgia para retirar as amídalas. Lembro-me da sensação de sair da anestesia, era como estar se afogando e aos poucos voltar a respirar.

Era essa a sensação que eu estava tendo agora. Parecia que eu tinha atravessado um oceano a nado. Meus membros pareciam pesar toneladas, cada respiração minha exigia muito. Num minuto eu estava caindo num abismo de escuridão e no próximo eu estava sendo puxada para um lugar claro e barulhento. O que era esse barulho afinal? Me parecia familiar, mas eu não conseguia distinguir.

Então isso que é morrer?

O barulho parecia cada vez mais perto, como um zunido. Eu sentia uma pressão em alguma parte do meu corpo, porém eu estava tão entorpecida que eu não conseguia dizer onde. Minha consciência que antes estava escorregando, agora parecia estar submergindo.

E esse zunido? Cada vez ficando mais alto.

O peso em meus membros também está diminuindo, até a minha respiração está ficando mais fácil.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

O tal zunido que me é tão familiar. Esse som é o som do monitor cardíaco, então eu não estou morta, devo estar no hospital.

Quando a nuvem que estava encobrindo meus sentidos finalmente se dissipa, eu ouso abrir os olhos.

De fato eu estava num hospital. Conectada a monitores, com uma mascara de oxigênio e um acesso intra-venoso. Olho pra esquerda e vejo uma janela, é noite do lado de fora, olho pra direita e a visão que tenho, faz meu coração doer.

Naruto está dormindo todo torto numa cadeira, os traços de lágrimas em seu rosto não mentem, ele esteve chorando.

Eu não queria magoa-lo, mas eu precisava me libertar do pesadelo em que estava vivendo. Da culpa que me consumia.

A porta do quarto se abre e uma enfermeira entra, com o meu prontuário em mãos, quando me vê acordada ela franze levemente a sobrancelha.

"Sakura-san, que bom ver que já estava acordada, vou apenas checar seus sinais vitais. Você está sentindo alguma dor? Vertigem?" Tento com muito afinco me lembrar do nome dessa enfermeira, porém não consigo.

"E-eu estou com sede." Minha voz não parece ser minha, está rouca e áspera.

"Sim, vou pegar um pouco de gelo picado pra você." E após fazer a aferição de meus sinais vitais, ela deixa o quarto com um sorriso no rosto.

Ao vê-la sair, percebo que Naruto está acordado, encarando-me com seus olhos azuis. Em seus olhos posso ver alivio, decepção, preocupação.

"Naru-"

"Por que fez isso Sakura?" Ele me interrompe, com uma expressão séria. "Por que tentou acabar com a sua própria vida? Quando eu te encontrei você quase não tinha pulso, seu coração parou duas vezes enquanto a Baa-chan tentava te trazer de volta. Por que fez isso? Por que?" Havia novas lágrimas em seu rosto. Eu não queria decepciona-lo. Eu não queria que ele me visse assim, tão fraca, tão derrotada.

Eu suspirei. " Naruto, e-eu não...eu não conseguia mais viver, não conseguia mais lidar com o fardo. Eu apenas queria que tudo desaparecesse. Eu queria desaparecer." Eu disse, enquanto lágrimas se acumulavam em meus olhos.

"Não Sakura, você foi egoísta." Ele me disse com uma expressão ilegível. "Você não pensou no que a sua ação nos causaria. Eu pensei que você estava morta! Inferno! Você morreu duas vezes numa maldita maca, enquanto eu via os médicos te entupirem de drogas, tentando neutralizar o que quer que você tenha tomado! Você tem ideia do que foi pra mim te ver naquele estado? Você não poderia ter desistido Sakura." Agora as minhas lágrimas embaçavam completamente a minha visão.

Eu queria esticar a mão e acariciar o seu rosto, mas meus braços ainda pesavam uma tonelada.

"Você deveria ter me deixado morrer, Naruto. Eu não pedi para ser salva. Eu desisti pois não sou forte o bastante para enfrentar os mortos." Eu sussurrei.

"Não acredito que esteja falando isso. Você não pode ser tão fraca, você apenas procurou a saída mais fácil para o seu problema." Eu conseguia ver a decepção estampada em seu rosto. "Eu não consigo lhe encarar Sakura, você recorreu ao mais baixo de todos os métodos. Você-"

"Naruto, já chega." Tsunade-shishou o interrompeu, mas mesmo assim eu sei o que ele iria dizer.

"Ela precisa descansar Naruto e você também. Por quê você não vai pra casa descansar um pouco?" Eu podia ver suas mãos fechadas em punhos, ele não queria ir embora, mas acho que pelo menos dessa vez iria escutar a shishou. Ele se aproximou de mim, deu um beijo na minha testa e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Não apronte mais nenhuma gracinha Sakura, eu volto amanhã." Ele se virou e saiu do quarto.

"Você nos deu um baita susto Sakura." Minha mestra disse, olhando-me com aqueles olhos cor de mel. Eu sei que a desapontei também. "Eu não vou julga-la. Sei que você não tomaria uma atitude tão drástica se não achasse que havia outra saída. Mas HÁ outra saída Sakura, e... a partir de agora você está em observação, será levada para a ala psiquiatra do hospital e fará um tratamento. Eu quero você recuperada. Por favor, tente se recuperar. Eu não posso perder mais uma pessoa preciosa."

"Desculpe." Eu consegui sussurrar antes de começar soluçar. Tsunade-shishou veio até minha cama, sentou-se na beirada e me abraçou, naquele abraço tão maternal, eu chorei.

Chorei pelas vidas que não salvei na missão, chorei pela a minha vida que tentei tirar, chorei pelas pessoas que desapontei.  
>Somente quando eu já havia esgotado as minhas lágrima, alguma enfermeira que eu não percebi que havia entrado no quarto, injetou algum medicamento que me fez dormir um sono sem sonhos.<p>

* * *

><p>Da próxima vez que acordei, Naruto estava lá de novo. Dessa vez ele estava em pé, olhando pela janela.<p>

Eu apenas o estudei. Naruto cresceu e se tornou um grande homem, claro que ele ainda é o Naruto - barulhento, espalhafatoso, meio idiota e amante de ramem-, mas ele amadureceu, e as vezes, você consegue sentir essa aura madura exalando dele, geralmente acontece nas poucas vezes em que ele esta realmente sério sobre algo. Como agora.

"Eu dou um moeda pelos seus pensamentos" Eu disse em voz baixa.

Ele se virou pra mim, novamente havia marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto. Em dois passos ele chegou até a cama e me deu um abraço de urso. Se eu não tinha morrido por conta dos remédios, com certeza morreria por falta de ar.

"Nunca mais faça isso comigo. Por favor." Eu conseguia sentir a dor escondida em sua voz.

"Desculpe Naruto."

"Por que você fez isso? Por que você não me procurou pra conversar? Ou a baa-chan?" Sua voz era bem mais amena do que na nossa conversa mais cedo. Eu realmente podia sentir a dor em sua voz.

"Eu vejo os mortos Naruto. Estão todos lá, esperando-me. Apenas pensei que se eu fosse logo ao encontro deles, seria tudo menos doloroso."

"Sakura, sobrevivemos a uma guerra. Você já viveu coisas piores." Ele me disse enquanto acariciava a minha bochecha.

"E-eu não sei. Eu sinto que estou me afogando. A cada dia é demais. Eu estou viva e eles não e a culpa é minha. Como você disse eu já passei por coisas piores, talvez tudo tenha se acumulado e agora meus sentimentos estão vindo á tona. Eu não sei. Realmente não sei." Fecho os meus olhos, soltando um leve suspiro." Por um momento eu achei que seria uma boa ideia não mais existir. Mas você com toda a sua teimosia não me deixou conseguir o que queria."

"Não tem graça Sakura." Sua voz estava mais séria do que nunca. "E você não é culpada por estar viva, se não fosse a rapidez do Sasuke você teria morrido naquela explosão."

"Mas é minha culpa de estarmos naquele prédio."

E de fato era. Será que ninguém conseguia entender isso?

"Me prometa que vai se cuidar? Que vai seguir as instruções do psicologo?" Naruto me implorou.

"Você acha que ele realmente pode me ajudar? Porque eu cheguei ao meu limite Naruto."

"Por favor, apenas tente."

Ficamos ali por horas, Naruto nunca me soltando. Encostada em seu peito sólido, prometi a mim mesma que não iria desistir. Não por mim, mas pelo melhor ninja da vila. Não iria magoar Naruto. Eu faria o meu melhor para me recuperar e voltar a minha vida.

Acabei dormindo nos braços de Naruto. As vezes aquele bobo sabia exatamente o que eu precisava. Quando acordei, porém, ele não estava mais lá. Ao invés dele encontrei um homem parado em frente á janela bebendo café.

Ele não parecia ser muito mais velho que eu, tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos levemente doudaros, uma aparência atlética, pele clara. Após um minuto o encarando concluí que era bonito.

"Quem é você?" Perguntei.

"Oh, bom dia Sakura." Ele se virou para mim, dando outro gole em seu café. "Não quis acordá-la, sou Ren Yoshiaki. Serei seu psicologo, á pedido da Tsunade-sama."

Como alguém tão novo poderia ser psicologo? Como ele poderia saber o que fazer para me ajudar?

"Antes de te levar para a ala psiquiatra como é o protocolo em casos como o seu," - suicidas, é o que ele quis dizer- "eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com você."

"Só se você me der um pouco de seu café." O café estava seriamente cheiroso.

Ele me deu um sorriso torto- e percebi que ele tinha covinhas-então suspirou. "Você sabe que não posso, nada de substâncias estimulantes para você." Pude ver a sinceridade em seu sorriso, e ele estava certo. Substâncias estimulantes estavam proibidas para qualquer paciente psiquiátrico.

"Você sabe como é o procedimento, certo? Você ficará na ala psiquiátrica sob observação por 72h, após isso ou você vai pra casa sob vigilância ou ficará aqui por mais tempo, depende da avaliação." Novamente ele estava certo, eu conheço o precedimento.

"Você vai avaliar se eu sou um perigo a mim mesma e aos outros." Eu apontei o obvio.

"Você é uma shinobi Sakura, é claro que você é um risco para si mesma e aos outros." Ele me deu mais um sorriso torto e eu percebi que estava começando a gostar do cara.

* * *

><p>Minha estadia na ala psiquiatra não foi nada agradável. Tecnicamente eu era uma suicida, portanto fui tratada como tal. Nas primeiras 48 horas fiquei num quarto repleto de câmeras e espelhos duplos (daqueles que de um lado é espelho e do outro tem um monte de gente te observando), depois fui para um quarto normal, e tive mais sessões nada agradáveis com o Ren.<p>

Ele avaliou que eu não era um perigosa. Eu não possuía tendencias suicidas. O que eu fiz foi o resultado de um momento de fraqueza. Um impulso causado pela dor e muitas horas sem dormir. Eu poderia ir para casa, desde que voltasse ao hospital todos os dias para mais sessões super divertidas com o Dr. Yoshiaki.

Havia apenas um problema. Eu não poderia ficar sozinha em casa, e Ren não me daria alta enquanto não houvesse certeza que teria alguém comigo.

"Porque você não passa um tempo com seus pais?" Ele me disse, enquanto folheava a minha ficha médica.

"Eu acabaria tentando me matar de novo, e dessa vez teria sucesso." Será que ele não ouviu o que eu disse sobre a minha família ontem?

"Eu posso pedir para Ino ficar comigo por um tempo." Aposto que a Ino-Porca não ia me negar. Afinal ela também estava preocupada comigo.

"Ino saiu em uma missão hoje de manhã." Disse Tsunade-shishou abrindo a porta e entrando no quarto.

"Eu peço a Shizu-"

"Não será necessário, Naruto já se voluntariou a ficar como sua babá." Ela me disse e eu pude ver uma gota de divertimento em seus olhos.

"Naruto? Você está falando sério?"

"Sim, claro que estou. Ele me disse que o seu sofá é muito confortável."

Eu tentei protestar, mas ela não quis me ouvir, até mesmo me ameaçou. Ou eu aguentava Naruto ou ela me trancaria na ala psiquiátrica até meus cabelos ficarem brancos. Era bom ver que as pessoas estavam voltando a agir normalmente perto de mim. No meu primeiro dia no hospital todos me tratavam como se eu fosse quebrar a qualquer palavra dita.

Nesses três dias eu chorei horrores, visitei memórias que eu pensei já ter empurrado para os lugares mais escuros da minha mente, até tive uma crise de riso ao lembrar de como eu era tonta nos meus tempos de gennin.

Ren disse que isso era bom. Eu precisava rever cada emoção minha, cada pensamento, cada emoção que engoli a seco para não ter que lidar. Ele disse que essa minha 'crise' tinha mais haver com os meus sentimentos e ressentimentos oprimidos do que com a missão que deu errado. Porém cada vez que ele tentava me fazer lembrar daquela missão, eu voltava a sentir o cheiro de sangue, a ver os mortos do outro lado da janela me esperando.

Eu precisava enterrar os mortos, foi o que o Ren me disse. Eu apenas não sabia como fazer isso.

* * *

><p><em>Obrigada a todos que leram, e que deixaram alguma review, favoritaram e deram um follow. é muito importante para mim receber o apoio de vocês.<em>

_E obrigada a minha amiga Athalya por ter gasto seu tempo revisando a estória para mim._

_**Paula:** Obrigada pela review! Espero que goste deste cap também._

**_Alayna: _**_Own obrigada! Sabe eu super concordo com vc, as vezes fantasiamos demais. Espero conseguir manter a atitude do Uchiha, até pq eu não gosto e nem quero apressar as coisas nesta fic. _

_**Denise:** Obrigada por ter aberto uma exceção, reviews realmente me animam a continuar, então continue com as exceções! Haha Você resumiu em sua review tudo aquilo que eu queria que a minha fic fosse. é muito saber que eu consegui, espero conseguir manter o nivel! _

_Beijos, e até mais (:_


	3. Liberte-me

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

**Na escuridão - Capitulo três**

* * *

><p><em>"Diga algo, estou desistindo de você" - <em>**A Great Big World**

* * *

><p><strong>Liberte-me<strong>

O caminho do hospital até a minha casa foi feito em silencio. O que era muito estranho, já que era Naruto quem estava caminhando ao meu lado.

Ele apareceu no hospital com a sua mochila nas costas e um sorriso. Disse que iria cuidar de mim e que seguiria as instruções de Ren. Eu sabia que podia contar com o Naruto. Mesmo não estando completamente a vontade com a ideia dele ficar um tempo comigo em meu apartamento, eu sabia que a presença dele me faria bem. Nada melhor que um sol para espantar a escuridão certo?

No momento, o Naruto seria o meu sol particular.

Após a guerra nós nos aproximamos mais ainda. Passamos por muita coisa juntos. Eu o ajudei a se recuperar de seus ferimentos e ele me ajudou a me recuperar de Sasuke.

Somente Naruto sabia o quanto doía o afastamento do Sasuke. Até hoje eu não entendo, porque Sasuke age como se me odiasse. De certa forma ele se reaproximou de todos os nossos amigos, mas comigo... Era como se ele quisesse me afastar dele de propósito.

A primeira vez em anos que tive uma conversa com ele foi na missão. Após a explosão do prédio, no caminho de volta a Konoha, o Sasuke foi muito bom comigo, do jeito Uchiha é claro. Ás vezes sonho em estar chorando encostada no peito dele, com seus braços envolvendo a minha cintura, só pra acordar no quarto vazio, rodeada de fantasmas.

Pelo menos agora sei que terei Naruto ao acordar. Pelo seu silencio de agora e a forma como ele me tratou durante a minha estadia no hospital, sei que ele está temeroso. Ele tem medo que caso eu fique sozinha, tente me matar novamente.

Sinceramente, não sei se tentaria.

Naquele momento de desespero, a morte me pareceu a unica solução. Mas algo mudou na minha estadia no hospital, não estou dizendo que fiquei "curada", mas posso afirmar que agora eu sei que sou mais forte que isso. Sei que me deixei levar pela dor da perda.

Minhas conversas com Ren me fizeram bem. As sessões de terapia com ele eram diferentes, ele me fazia ficar a vontade, parece mais que, estou falando com um amigo e não com um terapeuta. Confesso que a principio estava bem cética sobre ele, como alguém tão novo pode ser psiquiatra? E como eu nunca o tinha visto antes pelo Hospital?

Eu sou o braço direito da Tsunade-shishou naquele hospital, eu conhecia todos os médicos, de todas as especialidades, mas a primeira vez que o v foi quando acordei e o encontrei tomando café em meu quarto.

Suspeito que ele seja um ANBU, mas não tem como eu o confrontar sobre isso.

"Hey, Sakura. Que tal um ramem antes de irmos para casa?" Disse Naruto me tirando de meus devaneios.

"Claro. Seria bom também passar no mercado, não sei se em casa tem comida suficiente para alimentar você." Eu digo em tom de brincadeira e recebo um sorriso em retorno.

* * *

><p>"Estou dizendo, ele era de Suna." Eu disse já perdendo a paciência com isso.<p>

"Não, não Sakura. Ele era de Kirigakure." Naruto me diz com a boca cheia de ramem. Estávamos lembrando de uma missão particularmente ridícula de nossa época como genins e não conseguíamos concordar de que aldeia o ninja fugitivo pertencia.

"Naruto você ficou inconsciente a maior parte de tempo, como você poderia saber?" Eu ri, me rendendo ao momento de descontração, e ao cenho franzido do Naruto.

"Mas Sakura, eu me lembro da bandana. Eu estou certo, ele era de Kiri." Ele cruza os braços na altura do peito, e eu começo a rir mais ainda.

"Ah você não pode estar falando sério." Joguei minhas mão para o alto. As vezes me esqueço o quão idiota Naruto pode ser.

"Sakura tem razão, ele era de Suna." Meus ombros ficam tensos, meu coração dispara.

Eu me viro, surpresa ao ouvir essa voz.

Minha respiração fica presa em minha garganta. É sempre assim quando o vejo.

"Hey bastardo, pensei que não vinha mais." Minha cabeça vira tão rápido em direção a Naruto, que tenho certeza que mais tarde vou ficar com dor no pescoço. Encaro-o, pedindo silenciosamente por uma explicação, mas acho que entendi o que aconteceu.

Nos primeiros meses após a volta de Sasuke, Naruto fazia isso sempre, marcava algo com nós dois ao mesmo tempo sem que soubéssemos. Ele achava que criando esses "encontros casuais", a minha relação com Sasuke iria melhorar e ele simplesmente não sabia quando desistir.

"Hn." Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de se sentar ao lado do Naruto, me ignorando. Como sempre.

Durante a nossa refeição, eu sentia como se uma tempestade de emoções estivesse nascendo dentro do meu peito. Naruto começou a falar e falar, preenchendo o silêncio por mim e por Sasuke, era palpável o desconforto daquela situação, desde que Sasuke entrou a temperatura caiu uns três graus, pelo menos era essa a minha sensação. Mas Naruto, idiota como sempre, não percebeu isso. Porque ele continua a fazer isso comigo? Será que ele não vê o quanto isso me prejudica? O quanto me magoa ficar no mesmo ambiente que alguém que já demonstrou e já gritou na minha cara o quão pouco se importa comigo?

Eu sei que Naruto não fazia isso por mal e muito menos na intenção de me machucar, mas isso não quer dizer que não aconteça.

Durante toda a refeição Sasuke ficou calado assim como eu. Porém ele ficou até o final, e quando digo "final" quero dizer até Naruto se dar por satisfeito, coisa que só ocorreu na décima sétima tigela de ramem. Acredite eu contei.

Enquanto eu esperava Naruto pagar a conta dele, me levantei e fui pra fora. Talvez o ar fresco da tarde fizesse bem a minha cabeça. Nos últimos minutos minha mente foi inundada por lembranças e pensamentos angustiantes. Ressentimentos antigos que reprimo a muito tempo e imagens da minha ultima missão. Percebi tarde demais que estava hiperventilando, se antes eu estava com frio, agora eu podia sentir o calor das chamas do prédio caído. Tentei me acalmar, tentei fazer a porcaria do exercício mental que Ren me ensinou, mas o que me acalmou foi outra coisa, curiosamente, o que me acalmou foi a mesma coisa que me deixou agitada para começo de conversa.

"Sakura." Fechei meus olhos ao ouvir aquela voz me chamando. De repente era como se as nuvens de tempestade que estavam se acumulando em meu peito se dissipassem.

Sasuke era o meu Yin e Yang

Levantei o meu olhar ao encontro do dele, "Sasuke." Ele abriu a boa para dizer algo, mas Naruto o interrompeu.

"Sakura, será que podemos ir ao mercado amanhã? Eu estou tão cheio que tudo o que quero agora é fazer nada." Ele diz acariciando a barriga estufada.  
>Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.<p>

"Sasuke, caso precise de mim eu não estarei na minha casa, ficarei com a Sakura por alguns dias." Eu pude ver a sombra que passou pelo rosto do Sasuke.  
>Ele sabia. Ele sabia o que eu fiz, ou o que tentei fazer. E somente uma pergunta me veio a mente; ele iria ligar se eu obtivesse sucesso? Se ao invés de sair do Ichiraku ele e Naruto estivessem saindo do meu enterro?<p>

Ren tinha razão. Não foi somente a missão. Não foi somente a culpa. Eu venho fugindo dos meus fantasmas e pesadelos a muito tempo.

Uma hora eles teriam que me alcançar certo?

* * *

><p>"Isso é tão...URGH!"<p>

"Sabe eu acho ótimo quando você começa a extravasar, você fica com uma ruguinha bem no meio da testa. Acho muito bonitinho. De verdade." Ren disse enquanto tomava um gole de café. Eu achava que era viciada em cafeína, até conhecer esse cara.

"E eu adoro como você gosta de mudar de assunto." Eu rosnei, me jogando no sofá do consultório, obviamente desconcertada.

Essa já era a minha quarta semana de terapia. Já havia se passado um mês do episódio dos comprimidos. Diariamente eu vinha até o hospital, subia até o quarto andar, onde eu realizava as minhas sessões com Ren. Eu comecei a confiar nele. Conversamos sobre coisas que eu nunca dividi com alguém, nem mesmo com Naruto. Alguns dias era fácil, eu saia do consultório com a cabeça mais vazia, sem fantasmas me perseguindo. Outros eu saia de lá com vontade de bater em alguém. Acho que hoje é um desses dias.

"Ren," eu disse, falsamente mais calma," já se passaram quatro semanas, eu não aguento mais ficar o dia inteiro sem fazer nada."

"Você não está pronta."

"Mas que droga, se você não me liberar para voltar ao trabalho eu vou acabar me mantando. E dessa vez eu garanto que vou conseguir."

"Muito engraçado. É assim que você planeja me convencer?" Ele me diz com um olhar obscuro.

"Eu não aguento mais ficar em casa o dia todo! É entediante. Até Naruto já se cansou de mim." Era palpável o desespero em minha voz.

Mas eu estava dizendo a verdade. Semana passada Naruto voltou para o seu apartamento. Ele ainda passa todos os dias para me ver, me leva pra dar uma volta, até mesmo fomos treinar algumas vezes, mas não era suficiente. Eu me sentia uma inválida ficando em casa. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Alguma coisa em que eu fosse boa.

"Olha, não estou pedindo para voltar a realizar missões, ainda não estou pronta pra isso. Mas me deixe pelo menos voltar ao hospital." Ele me olhou com os seus olhos castanhos, as vezes parecia que seus olhos podiam ler a minha alma.

Ele suspira." Você tem dormido bem? Sem pesadelos?" Ele toma mais um gole do café.

Uh-oh. Os pesadelos. "Bom, eu não sonho mais com a missão. Nada se acordar sentindo cheiro de sangue no quarto. Eu não esqueci. Mas... hum os meus antigos pesadelos voltaram. Então não, eu não venho dormido bem."

"Me conte sobre esses pesadelos." Ele disse enquanto se sentava em sua poltrona.

"Já te falei desses pesadelos. São os mesmos." Eu digo, mexendo nervosamente na barra da minha blusa.

"São sobre o Uchiha."

"Sim." Eu não ouso levantar o meu olhar do chão. Sempre me sinto como uma criança levando bronca do pai quando o assunto é o Uchiha.

"Mas isso não tem nada a ver com você me deixar a trabalhar Ren." Eu insisto. Eu realmente quero voltar a trabalhar. Me manter ocupada.

"Isso tem tudo a ver Sakura. Será que não vê?" Ren se inclina em minha direção. " A sua mania de não enfrentar os seus problemas, os seus medos, te colocaram nessa posição. Aquela missão foi a famosa gota d'agua, mas o seu copo já estava a ponto de transbordar a muito tempo."

Ele se levanta e vem até mim. " Só vou liberar você para o trabalho quando você voltar a dormir direito e isso só vai acontecer quando você se livrar de tudo o que vem guardando. Põe pra fora. Você tem que por tudo pra fora. Só assim sua mente, e seu coração, vão ficar em paz."

* * *

><p>Enquanto voltava pra casa fiquei me perguntando como Ren conseguiu me conhecer tão bem em tão pouco tempo. Ele de fato conseguia ler a minha alma, eu pensei.<p>

"Hey Sakura!" Um sorriso surge em meu rosto ao me virar para tão familiar voz que me chama.

"Oi Kakashi sensei! Finalmente conseguiu um tempo livre das suas obrigações como Sexto?"

"Não conte a Shizune que me viu aqui está bem." Ele me dá uma piscadela. Eu rio. "Eu estou indo me encontrar com os garotos, combinamos uma sessão de treinamento. Não posso ficar muito tempo parado, preciso evitar que minhas juntas se enferrujem."

"O sol está quase se pondo." Eles pretendem treinar no escuro?

"Ah não se preocupe, e alias esse é o único horário em que eu consigo escapar do escritório. Por que você não vem comigo? Nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar de alguém para nos remendar."

Isso é verdade, me lembro de alguns dias atrás em que Naruto apareceu na minha porta todo arrebentado, aparentemente ele e o Sai se empolgaram.  
>"Tudo bem." Eu digo enquanto o sigo.<p>

Acho que vai ser bom passar um tempo com Naruto, Kakashi, Sai e Yamato. Eu sei que eles sempre se reúnem para treinar, mas como sempre estava ocupada com o hospital, nunca tive tempo de me encontrar com eles.

Ao chegar no campo de treinamento, o sol já havia se posto, porém não estava escuro. Pelo jeito alguém acendeu algumas tochas pela clareira. Antes que eu pudesse ver mais, eu fui engolfada num abraço de urso.

"Sakura! Que bom que você veio!" Meu sol particular, sempre tenho um sorriso reservado para ele. "Vamos treinar todos juntos, como nos velhos tempos, o que acha?"

Eu dou uma risada, ele sempre é tão enérgico, como ele consegue? "Hoje não Naruto. Estou aqui só para observar, onde está o resto?" Eu digo me soltando de seu abraço.

"Ah bem, Yamato foi enviado numa missão de ultima hora-valeu por isso sensei- e o Sai disse que tinha combinado de jantar com a Ino. Hoje seremos só o bastardo, eu e Kakashi."

Bastardo? O Sasuke?

Quando o Naruto sai da minha linha de visão, percebo que realmente ele esta ali. Alongando o seu braço protético. O ar escapa de meus pulmões ao vê-lo.  
>"Oi Sasuke." Ele olha em minha direção, não diz nada, apenas assente com a cabeça, reconhecendo a minha presença.<p>

Devo dizer após a minha sessão intensa com o Ren, a última coisa que eu precisava era presenciar por horas o poder destrutivo de Sasuke. Não é a toa que Kakashi achou que eu precisaria remendar alguém.

Eles lutavam com tudo, não se seguravam. Naruto e Sasuke chegaram a um certo nível tão elevado de habilidade que tudo o que eu podia esperar é que eles não se matassem. Claro isso era apenas um treinamento, nada comparado algumas lutas que esses dois travavam, mas mesmo assim. Era assustador o poder dos dois.

Mais particularmente o poder de Sasuke. Toda vez que ouço o chiar de seu chidori os pelos em minha nuca se arrepiam.

Ouço sempre esse chiar em meus pesadelos. Sinto seus dedos ao redor da minha garganta. Vejo as imagens do seu genjutsu. Vejo as suas costas enquanto ele deixa a vila de novo. Vejo o seu olhar distante quando ele retornou.

Talvez Ren tenha razão (de novo), eu preciso me livrar disso. Me livrar desse peso em meu coração. Mas como? Como arrancar um amor que está enraizado no meu ser? Um amor não correspondido, claro, mas mesmo assim.

Não vou negar, após a guerra eu realmente achei- não, esperei- que as coisas fossem melhorar. Mesmo quando Sasuke decidiu sair da vila para seguir seu caminho de redenção, eu esperei que as coisas mudassem. As palavras que ele me disse no portão da vila me fizeram alimentar essa esperança.

Mas então naquele inverno, quando ele voltou percebi o quão tola eu fui de esperar algo. Ele continuava frio e distante de mim. Até mesmo no hospital, ao fazer a cirurgia para a colocação do braço protético, ele negou a minha ajuda. Ele deliberadamente pediu a Tsunade-shishou que eu não participasse da cirurgia.

Sasuke não me queria em sua vida.

Mas isso não significa que eu deixei de ama-lo.

Eu estava com a mão na maçaneta do meu apartamento, tão distraída com meus pensamente eu, eu nem percebi que já havia chegado em casa.

A minha sessão com Ren me veio a memoria _' Só vou liberar você para o trabalho quando você voltar a dormir direito, e isso só vai acontecer quando você se livrar de tudo o que vem guardando. Põe pra fora. Você tem que por tudo pra fora. Só assim sua mente e seu coração, vão ficar em paz.'_

Foi isso o que Ren me disse. Por pra fora... por tudo pra fora.

Num impulso, dei meia volta.

Vou me arrepender disso pela manhã, tenho certeza, mas está na hora de por pra fora.

* * *

><p>O caminho até a casa dele durou segundos, eu estava tão decidida do que eu ia fazer, tão focada que nem percebi (ou liguei) para o ar frio da noite e as pequenas gotas de chuva que começaram a cair.<p>

Parada na frente da porta dele tomei um respiração funda, reunindo coragem. Então bati na porta.

Esperei poucos segundos até ele abrir a porta. Ele estava usando apenas uma calça de moletom e passando uma toalha em seus cabelos molhados, obviamente havia acabado de sair do banho.

"Sakura, o que está fazendo aqui?" Seu cenho se franze em confusão.

"Eu posso entrar? Preciso lhe perguntar algo." Ele abre caminho para eu passar, percebo que nunca entrei na casa dele antes, espero ele me guiar até a sala. Ele joga a toalha no sofá, e se vira para mim.

"Então o que você quer?"

Ele está parado em minha frente, com as duas mãos na cintura, um sinal obvio de sua impaciência, descalço e com o cabelo ainda pingando algumas gotas de água.

Eu tomo coragem. _Por pra fora. Eu preciso por pra fora._ "Sasuke..." Minha voz sai fraca, um murmuro, não é bem assim que eu queria soar.

Eu respiro fundo novamente. "Sasuke, o que eu sou para você?"

Ele me encara, seus olhos despareados fixos em mim. Vejo seus ombros ficarem tensos.

"Você é a Sakura." Ele me diz após dois minutos de total silêncio.

"E o que isso significa?" Isso foi uma má ideia, _má ideia_.

"Você... você é a Sakura. Isso realmente é algo importante?" Sei que ele está desconfortável. Sasuke nunca foi bom em se expressar com palavras.

"Sim Sasuke, isso é importante. E eu sei que sou a Sakura, o que quero saber é o que eu sou pra você. O que a Sakura significa pra você."

"Isso tem a ver com as suas sessões de terapia?"

"Não Sasuke. Isso tem a ver comigo." Isso não vai dar a lugar nenhum. "Eu só quero saber o que eu sou pra você."

Seus olhos nunca deixam os meus, ele passa a mão pelos cabelos, pensando em sua resposta.

"Você é uma colega Shinobi. Uma antiga companheira de time." Ele poderia me dar um tapa na cara, doeria menos que isso.

"Nossa. Depois... depois de tudo, é isso é tudo o que eu sou pra você?" Eu sinto lagrimas se acumulando em meus olhos, mas me nego a deixa-las cair. Não. Eu vou por pra fora. Eu vou enfrenta-lo.

Sasuke finalmente desvia o olhar de mim.

"Você me perguntou o que você é pra mim. Eis a sua resposta." Sim, está aí a minha resposta, eu penso amargamente.

Eu concordo com a cabeça e me viro para ir embora, mas de repente sinto um calor tomar o meu corpo. Bom já que estou aqui, por que não por tudo as claras?

"Você deve me achar muito estupida, não é?" Eu digo, virando-me novamente pra ele. " Patética Sakura, até quando ela vai continuar se arrastando aos meus pés- é isso o que você deve pensar de mim não é?"

"Sakura..."

"Ás vezes eu me pergunto, o que eu fiz de tão errado para merecer um castigo desse. Por que amar você, é um castigo diário. Amar você acaba comigo, me destrói. Pouco a pouco. E eu finalmente cheguei ao meu limite." Agora mais lágrimas se acumulam em meus olhos, algumas teimosamente, já escorrem pelo meu rosto. Mas agora que comecei não há como parar.

"Eu nunca pedi que você me amasse." Foi a sua resposta seca.

"Verdade, você nunca pediu. Então isso te faz um filho da puta muito sortudo. Por não fazer esforço algum e mesmo assim ter uma trouxa aos seus pés."

"Sakura onde você quer chegar com isso?" Ele deu um passo em minha direção. "Já passamos por isso antes. Você já confessou seu amor incondicional por mim antes. Então, onde você quer chegar com isso?"

Eu dou uma pequena risada irônica. "Eu não pretendo chegar a lugar algum. Só estou tentando entender ... e eu nem mesmo sei o que estou tentando entender."

"Você diz que já passamos por isso antes, então me diz, as minhas palavras alguma vez fizeram a diferença pra você?" Ele abriu a boa pra responder, algo bem ríspido tenho certeza, mas eu o interrompi. "Melhor ainda Sasuke, você teria me matado se Naruto ou Kakashi não tivessem chegado a tempo naquele dia? Você teria quebrado a minha traqueia e fincado aquela kunai no meu peito? Teria me atravessado com o seu chidori?"

Minhas perguntas pegaram ele completamente de surpresa. Ele deu dois passos para trás, me olhando de um jeito que eu nunca o vi fazendo antes.

"Eu não sei Sakura. Você teria fincado aquela kunai nas minhas costas?" Ele praticamente rugi as palavras, seus punhos cerrados, seu corpo inteiro tenso.

"Isso foi diferente. E não. Eu não teria, você sabe disso" Eu dou um suspiro. " Eu sonho com os seus dedos em volta da minha garganta sabia? Eu escuto o chiar do seu Chidori. Eu vejo as imagens do seu genjutsu. Alias, o que foi aquilo? Uma mostra grátis do quanto você me despreza? Do quão insignificante eu sou pra você?"

"Eu apenas precisava que você ficasse fora da minha luta com Naruto." Os nós de seus punhos estão brancos, tamanha a força de seu aperto.

"Você foi um pouco cruel demais não acha?" Sinto mais lágrimas caindo em meu rosto. Devo parecer extremamente fraca aos olhos dele.

"Sabe, eu realmente achei que tudo ia ser diferente. Você se desculpou e depois no portão da vila, eu... Deus, eu nem mesmo sei mais."

"Eu não sei o que você espera de mim Sakura. Eu não sei porque você perde o seu tempo fantasiando sobre o amor. Eu não sei o porquê você veio até aqui hoje."

Um soluço fica preso em minha garganta. Agora a minha voz sai fraca, apenas um tom a acima de um sussurro.

"Eu sempre achei que seria eu quem conseguiria penetrar a fortaleza que você construiu em volta do seu coração. Eu fantasiei que seria eu a escolhida para estar ao seu lado e reviver o seu clã." Mais lágrimas caiam furiosamente " Eu fantasiei uma vida com você. Eu imaginei que você voltaria um dia para a vila, e que iria finalmente perceber que eu estava ali te esperando. Que eu sempre estive."

Eu solto uma respiração rasa. Olhando bem fundo em seus olhos. "Eu vim aqui hoje me libertar Sasuke. Eu vim aqui me libertar do fardo de amar você. Acho que eu nunca realmente tentei te esquecer."

"Pois você deveria." Sua voz estava rouca, sua expressão ilegível.

"Eu deveria ter entendido a mensagem quando você me deixou naquele banco. Me desculpe, eu sou uma tola."

_Como matar um amor enraizado em seu ser?_

"Desculpe ter vindo incomodar você. Eu apenas precisava... por pra fora. Por tudo pra fora." Sinto o meu coração se partindo em pedaços. Sinto os sonhos de uma menina tola de doze anos sendo despedaçados. E em mais um momento de coragem insana, eu me aproximo dele, ele continua parado, tenso.

Após tantas palavras ditas, não custa nada realizar um antigo desejo né?

Toco sua bochecha com minha mão esquerda, enquanto com a direita eu acaricio seus cabelos.

"Não se preocupe Sasuke, dessa vez eu vou realmente tentar te esquecer." Eu sussurro, ficando na ponta dos pés. E faço algo que surpreende a nós dois. Eu o beijo. Um beijo suave, mas cheio de emoção. Sinto seus lábios macios e quentes contra os meus. E cedo demais eu me afasto dele, guardando em meu coração a sensação fantástica que senti ao beija-lo.

"Adeus Sasuke, estou desistindo de amar você." Viro-me e vou embora.

* * *

><p><em>Escrevi esse capitulo após ter assistido Se eu ficar, e o escrevi escutando Bleeding Love da Leona Lewis. Espero que vocês consigam sentir a emoção que eu quis passar com esse 'confronto' entre a Sakura e o Sasuke.<em>

_Athalya, o que seria de mim sem você?! Obrigada chuchu pelo apoio._

**_Paula: _**_O Naruto é sempre a alma do grupo né?! Também adoro quando ele fica sério, porque é ai que você sente a gravidade da situação. O Ren? Vou ser sincera, ainda não sei o que fazer com ele. hehe_

**_Dany: _**_Sim é triste. E a Sakura tá sofrendo pelos velhos e atrasados também. Não somente a missão que deu errado. Mas tudo. Espero que tenha gostado deste cap._

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews de vocês, beijos e até ;)_


	4. Tempestade

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence

**Na escuridão - Capitulo quatro**

* * *

><p><em>"Eu vou sorrir porque eu mereço..."<em> **- Leona Lewis**

* * *

><p><strong>Tempestade<strong>

A chuva bate forte contra a minha janela, o céu se ilumina com um trovão. Estou no chão da minha sala, pingando de tão molhada.

Tremendo. Soluçando. Chorando.

Sinto como se meu mundo estivesse se espatifado contra um cometa gigante. Finalmente tive coragem de dizer tudo o que eu sentia. Tudo o que estava guardado, selado dentro de mim. Eu deveria me sentir aliviada, feliz talvez.

Mas tudo o que consigo fazer é chorar. Choro pelas vezes em que fui ignorada. Choro pelas vezes em que fui deixada para trás. Choro pelas vezes em que eu vi o meu coração ser pisoteado. Eu choro por mim, e choro por ele também. Por tudo o que ele passou, por tudo o que ele teve que superar, por todo o trauma que o fez ser a pessoa que ele é hoje.

Eu o amo. E isso é um fato irrefutável.

Eu o amo com todas as forças do meu ser. Ele é tudo o que eu preciso para ser feliz.

Porém ele é algo que eu não posso ter. Então o que fazer com esse amor?

Eu não faço a minima ideia. Tudo o que eu sei é que tenho que voltar a viver. Tenho que superá-lo, dessa vez realmente tentar esquece-lo, e começar a juntar os pedaços do meu coração.

Eu de fato tenho que me libertar dele.

Me vem a mente cada palavra dita a ele, cada lembrança que tenho, as boas e as ruins.

A primeira vez que o vi. A primeira vez que falei com ele (e por consequência a primeira vez que fui ignorada). O dia em que Iruka nos colocou para treinar lançamento de kunais juntos. A primeira reunião do time sete (kami como eu era boba na época). Nossa primeira missão. Nossa viagem ao país das ondas. O gelo da sua pele após ser atacado pelo Haku. O exame chunnin. A floresta da morte. O ataque a vila. Ele no hospital após o seu encontro com o Itachi. Seu olhar distante ao acordar. Ele deixando a vila, me deixando naquele banco. Nosso encontro no esconderijo do Orochimaru (novamente eu fui prontamente ignorada). O reencontro após ele ter matado Danzou. O seu aparecimento no campo de batalha. Eu curando seu braço e o de Naruto. Ele se desculpando.

Nós no hospital. Suas palavras ao partir de novo.

A cada lembrança mais lágrimas caem dos meus olhos. Dói. Pensar nele dói fisicamente. Meu peito se contrai. Meus músculos estão rígidos. Tudo o que consigo fazer é chorar.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou até que meu corpo relaxasse, as lágrimas parassem de cair, e eu dormisse.

Acordo de manhã, deitada no chão, meu corpo todo dolorido e minha cabeça latejando.

Escuto uma batida na porta, deve ser Naruto, eu penso.

E realmente é Naruto. Ao vê-lo nem penso duas vezes. Jogo-me em seus braços, e não consigo segurar o soluço que vem acompanhado de mais lágrimas.

"Sakura? O que aconteceu? Sakura?" Percebo a preocupação em sua voz, porém no momento não sou capaz de dizer nada.

Apenas quero ser confortada por ele.

Ele deve perceber isso, por que ele me abraça forte, beija o topo da minha cabeça e me leva pra dentro.

Enquanto me guia até o sofá ele acaricia as minhas costas e murmura 'Está tudo bem Sakura, está tudo bem. Estou aqui com você'.

Me perco na sensação de conforto que seu abraço me dá, após ter dormido no chão frio da minha sala, o seu calor corporal é muito bem vindo. Aos poucos vou me acalmando. Lentamente os soluços diminuem e as lágrimas param. A frente do casaco do Naruto está encharcada com as minhas lágrimas.

Levanto a minha cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. "Desculpe Naruto, mas eu precisava de um pouco de conforto." Digo enquanto limpo as lagrimas do meu rosto.

"O que está acontecendo Sakura? Você está branca igual a um fantasma, e porque parece que você dormiu com a roupa molhada?"

"E-eu.." Minha voz treme, "ah Naruto, eu fui até a casa do Sasuke ontem. E na volta pra casa eu peguei chuva e.. bom, eu realmente dormi com a roupa molhada."

" O que você foi fazer lá? E porque você não trocou de roupa? é por isso que você está chorando? Está chorando por aquele bastardo?"

"Naruto-"

"O que ele disse pra você? Foi ele que te fez chorar não foi? Bastardo, ele sabe que você está se recuperando, sabe que você não está bem. Diga-me Sakura, o que foi que ele te fez?" Eu suspiro, parte de mim está lisonjeada com o comportamento super-protetor de Naruto.

"Naruto, me deixa tomar um banho, eu preciso tirar essa roupa molhada, depois podemos tomar café e eu lhe contarei tudo ok?"

Ele me lança um olhar culpado. "Eu não posso ficar, eu só passei aqui pra checar você, eu combinei de tomar café da manhã com a Hinata antes dela partir numa missão." Ele me diz ruborizando de leve.

"Oh." Um pequeno sorriso aparece em meus lábios. "Bom eu não quero prender você, pode ir encontrar a Hinata."

"Mas você ficará bem Sakura?"

"Sim, ficarei bem. Vou tomar um banho e ir pro hospital. Talvez eu vá atormentar o Ren mais cedo hoje." Não quero ficar sozinha no meu apartamento. Acho que o Ren não vai se importar se nossa sessão for mais cedo hoje. "Pode ir Naruto."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho, vá encontrar com a sua namorada." Ele me dá um abraço de urso e promete me encontrar mais tarde para conversamos.

Talvez seja melhor que eu fale com Ren antes, se eu abrir a minha boca pra falar com o Naruto vou acabar chorando de novo. Ele está muito ligado a situação. Muito ligado a mim e a Sasuke. Ele é um bom ouvinte, mas quando se trata de Sasuke isso é tudo que ele faz, me escuta desabafar, me consola com seus abraços. As vezes parece que ele se segura para não dar uma opinião. O que eu preciso agora é de alguém que possa me dizer o que fazer. Alguém que me ajude a entender essa mistura de sentimentos que está se agitando dentro de mim.

Eu preciso de Ren.

* * *

><p>"Uau." Diz Ren, encarando-me como se fosse a primeira vez que me visse. "Eu não acredito que você fez isso."<p>

"Como assim não acredita? Foi você mesmo que disse que eu tinha que por tudo pra fora."

"Sim, mas eu não esperava que você fosse fazer algo assim e tão rápido." Ele toma um gole de café, e se vira para olhar na direção da janela. "Anda vem, vamos dar uma volta." Ele diz se levantando.

"Como assim dar uma volta?" O que ele está tramando?

"Podemos conversar enquanto caminhamos, está um dia lindo lá fora e pela palidez da sua pele eu diria que um pouco de sol vai te fazer bem." Ele já está na porta de dando um pequeno sorriso travesso.

"Espero que você não cobre a mais pela consulta só porque estamos indo pra fora."

"Sakura, só por ter que aguentar você eu já cobro o dobro do normal." Eu dou uma risada já saindo da sala.

E de fato o dia está lindo. Estamos sentados a beira do lago, encostados em uma árvore cerejeira.

"Então, você me trouxe até aqui. O que iremos fazer agora? Apenas ficar olhando as nuvens? Porque se for isso eu prefiro o Shikamaru, ele pelo menos eu sei que não irá cobrar." Eu digo, enquanto Ren dá mais um sorriso.

"O que você esperava que acontecesse ontem?" Uh-oh. Ele voltou ao modo 'terapeuta'.

"Eu não sei."

"Não sabe? Sakura ninguém vai até a casa de outra pessoa a noite, declara seu amor, beija-a e não espera nada com isso." Os olhos de Ren estão fixos em mim, lendo toda e qualquer reação minha."

Eu suspiro, passo as mãos em meus cabelos que agora estão bagunçados graças ao vento. "Uma parte de mim, uma pequena parte, esperava que ele me retribuísse. Talvez não dizer que me amava também, porque estamos falando do Sasuke, acho que após sofrer tudo aquilo que ele já sofreu, o coração dele deve ser incapaz de amar alguém. Mas eu queria que ele me permitisse amá-lo." Não consigo mais encarar Ren, então viro minha cabeça em direção ao lago.

"Parece bobagem eu sei, mas o amor que eu sinto por ele é suficiente para nós dois. Eu queria apenas que ele me deixasse entrar, me deixasse participar da sua vida. Mesmo que não fosse ao seu lado no sentido amoroso, eu ficaria feliz em apenas ser parte da vida dele."

"Você já faz parte da vida dele. Você é a companheira de time, ele mesmo lhe disse isso." Eu deixo escapar uma pequena risada sarcástica.

"Você não entende Ren. Naruto é o companheiro de time dele. Eu sou um peso morto. Sasuke nunca me reconheceu como igual."

"Então você quer a aceitação dele? Eu pensei que era o amor dele que você queria."

"Como eu disse, acho que o Sasuke perdeu a capacidade de amar. Mas eu sempre vou querer a aceitação dele. Desde os doze anos que eu venho procurando isso. Acho que é por isso que eu cometi tantos erros naquela missão. A presença dele me desconcertou."

Agora é a vez de Ren suspirar. "Sakura, já passamos por isso. Eu li os relatórios daquela missão. Você não cometeu erro algum. E hoje, excepcionalmente, não quero saber daquela missão. Quero saber sobre o aconteceu ontem, e o que você espera que aconteça amanhã."

"Como assim?" Eu volto o meu olhar para ele.

"Você disse ao Sasuke que estava desistindo de amá-lo. Você sabe que ninguém deixa de amar alguém da noite pro dia. O que você pretende com isso?"

"Eu sei que o amor que eu sinto por ele é algo forte demais para desaparecer assim do nada. Mas também sei que ele não quer, não precisa deste amor. O que eu fiz ontem foi uma loucura, eu sei. Mas eu precisava dizer aquelas coisas. Então, agora eu acho que está na hora de eu me amar um pouco mais."

"Bom eu estava esperando que você fosse dizer que ia começar a procura outro alguém para amar." Um pequeno sorriso travesso estava em seu rosto.

Eu dou uma risada. "Será que é possível, eu encontrar alguém que seja capaz de me amar?"

"Bom você é linda, é uma shinobi de elite, é aprendiz da Yondaime. Eu conheço vários caras que estariam dispostos a tentar. Mas acho que seu medo é compreensível. Você passou tanto tempo focada numa única pessoa e esqueceu de viver, esqueceu que você merece ser feliz, merece ser amada."

"Você fala como se eu fosse uma freira." Ele ri. "Eu já saí com caras Ren. Vários caras."

"Mas você nunca deixou que eles se aproximassem realmente de você não foi?" Agora o seu sorriso, junto com suas covinhas, desapareceu. Seu olhar intenso está travado no meu.

"Talvez." Desvio o meu olhar de volta para o lago.

"Bom, esse será seu próximo passo então." Olho pra ele confusa. "Eu quero que você saia, arranje um cara, e tenha uma noitada quente. Aposto que se sentirá bem depois."

Eu caio na risada. "Essa é sua opinião profissional sr. Yoshiaki?" Pergunto com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Ah sim." Suas covinha voltaram, junto com o seu sorriso travesso. "Posso lhe dar aquela lista de caras dispostos se quiser."

Eu rolo os meus olhos. "Obrigada, mas acho que consigo fazer isso sozinha."

"Claro, apenas fique longe dos tarados e dos emocionalmente constipados." A risada que solto é tão forte que pequenas lágrimas se acumulam em meus olhos.

"Esse é um ótimo som." Uma brisa passa por nós, levantando as flores da cerejeira que estão caídas no chão.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto confusa.

"A sua risada." Ele me diz, olhando-me como se tivesse algo a me dizer, porém não houvesse a coragem. "Minha opinião profissional Sakura, é que você deve rir mais, ao invés de chorar." Sua voz é bem mais suave agora. "Seus sentimentos estão confusos agora, e isso é normal. Você o ama, porém você está disposta a desistir desse amor. É normal não saber o que fazer no momento. Meu conselho é, você deve manter seu coração e mente abertos. Na hora certa você vai saber o que fazer."

"Anda, está na hora de voltar. Pode não parecer, mas meu mundo não gira em torno de você" Ren diz já se levantando e me estendendo a sua mão.

"Ah, mas eu pensei que eu era a sua paciente favorita." Digo enquanto faço um beicinho.

* * *

><p>"Hey testuda, se esqueceu que tem amigas?" A voz estridente de Ino consegue chamar a minha atenção, mesmo no meio da rua lotada.<p>

"Ino-porca. Impossível esquecer você." Desde que a Ino começou a sair com o Sai eu a tenho visto com menos frequência, mas a culpa não é minha se os dois preferem passar o dia trancados em um quarto, fazendo certas atividades. Não que eu fosse dizer isso a ela.

"Olha Naruto pediu pra eu te avisar que ele recebeu uma missão de ultima hora, e que quando ele voltar vocês vão conversar sobre ontem a noite." Eu estremeci, Naruto irá querer um relatório com todos os detalhes. "Como eu tenho um tempo livre, o que você acha de almoçarmos juntas, assim você pode me contar o que houve ontem a noite." Ino diz enquanto levanta as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Acabei passando o resto da tarde com a Ino. Ela me deixou a par de toda a fofoca que vem rolando na aldeia. De como ela acha que a Temari em breve se mudará pra cá para ficar mais próxima do Shikamaru, ou como tá rolando um boato que Kakashi-sensei e Shizune estão passando muito tempo juntos- eu por acaso, sei que os dois estão se envolvendo, porém não digo a ela, acho que eles preferem a descrição- , e ela até me mostra uma foto recente da filha do Asuma-sensei.

Após a refeição (e me criticar dizendo que perdi muito peso) ela me arrasta até a floricultura de sua mãe, onde fazemos arranjos de flores como quando eramos pequenas. Em momento algum ela tenta me arrancar o que houve ontem a noite. Passamos a tarde fofocando e conversando sobre nada de importante. E o mais importante, rindo. Passamos a tarde rindo.

Em resumo foi um dia bom se comparado ao de ontem, é o que penso ao entrar em meu apartamento. Tirando as sandálias na entrada, tateio a parede até achar o interruptor. pergunto-me se o Naruto voltará logo de sua missão.

Ao fazer o caminho até o quarto, meu sentido ninja me diz que algo está errado. Antes que eu possa analisar o que seria, eu sinto a explosão.

_BOOM._

Uma bomba. Havia uma bomba em meu apartamento. Esse é o ultimo pensamento coerente que meu cérebro registra antes de eu ficar inconsciente.

* * *

><p><em>Não estou feliz com esse capitulo. Pra mim ele ficou um troço. Mas já faz mais de 3 semanas que não atualizo a fic, e nada do que eu escrevia ficava bom o suficiente, porém eu precisava escrever essas ultimas três linhas... Então resolvi posta-lo. Tentarei fazer o Próximo ser melhor.<em>

_Athalya, meu chuchu, você é demais!_

_**Paula:** O amor que a Sakura sente por ele é profundo demais. Forte demais. Porém é difícil amar alguém que só te afasta. Acho que é isso o que eu quis mostrar, o quanto é difícil (doloroso até) a Sakura ama-lo. E eu quase chorei escrevendo a cena. Fico MUITO feliz de ter conseguido transmitir a emoção para vocês._

_**Thayna:** Muito obrigada pelo review, é muito prazeroso saber que as pessoas estão gostando da minha fic. Desculpa por esse cap ter demorado mais que o normal para sair._

_**Daiana-chan:** Sempre imaginei o Naruto no papel de "irmãozão" da Sakura. Sempre me divirto quando escrevendo sobre ele. E concordo plenamente com você em relação a Sasuke/Sakura/Ren. Mas não irei dizer mais nada, senão será spoiler. Hahaha_

_P.S: Sou uma viciada em livros, e tenho que dividir a minha ultima descoberta. Um livro chamado Um caso perdido da Colleen Hoover. Gente eu amei demais esse livro. Super recomendo. E ó, a sinopse não faz jus ao livro, a história toma um rumo que vocês nem imaginam._


	5. Mais uma vez - culpa

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence

**Na escuridão - Capitulo cinco**

* * *

><p><em>'Os portões do paraíso não se abrirão para mim, com essas asas quebradas estou caindo e tudo que eu vejo é você.'<em> - **Nickelback**

* * *

><p><strong>Mais uma vez - culpa<strong>

Dor.

É a unica coisa que sou capaz de reconhecer. Eu estou com dor. Não, eu sou a _dor_. Cada terminação nervosa em meu corpo está gritando em dor.

Ouço gritos ao meu redor, não consigo distinguir bem as palavras, então não sei quem está gritando. Poderia muito bem ser eu.

Sinto dor. _Muita dor._

Sinto meu corpo sendo levantado, carregado por alguém. Quero abrir meus olhos para saber quem é, porém não possuo força para isso. Tudo o que consigo fazer é me concentrar em continuar respirando. E cada respiração contribui ainda mais para a minha dor, é agoniante.

Pelo som estrangulado que emito a cada inspiração, sei que meus pulmões estão perfurados, o esquerdo está a um passo de entrar em colapso. Tento avaliar a condição do resto do meu corpo, mas novamente estou muito cansada.

"Aguente firme, Sakura." Ouço a uma voz familiar me dizer.

Sinto que estou submergindo em minha dor, estou me aproximando da inconsciência mais uma vez.

Eu gosto da inconsciência, é quando não ouço nada, não sinto nada. Mas ela não dura por muito tempo. Novamente sinto dor. Muita dor. Ouço mais gritos também, mas agora eles estão ficando mais distintos. Eu reconheço as vozes.

"Droga! Shizune, precisamos de mais O-, ela está perdendo muito sangue!" Ouço Tsunade-shishou gritar. "O tubo torácico já está no lugar?" Não ouço a resposta, mas sei que se já estou com o ele, não está fazendo efeito algum. Ainda sinto o meu pulmão lutando para exercer a sua função. Sinto também uma pressão enorme no meu peito, com certeza meu esterno está fraturado.

Pelo bip ensandecido dos monitores, sei que estou instável. Ouço Tsunade dar mais instruções a Shizune antes de escorregar para o agradável mundo da inconsciência.

Quando recobro um pouco de meus sentidos, percebo que estão entorpecidos. É como se houvesse uma névoa bloqueando meus pensamentos, impedindo-me de acordar completamente. Ainda não consigo abrir meus olhos, mas consigo sentir o tecido do lençol sob meus dedos, e o cheiro do quarto esterilizado.

Tento me lembrar do que aconteceu, apenas me lembro da explosão. Lembro a sensação do meu corpo sendo arremessado contra a parede do meu apartamento... Espero que ninguém mais tenha se machucado.

A névoa que cobria minha mente, começa a dissipar lentamente, e consigo ouvir vozes no meu quarto. Também começo a sentir um pouco de desconforto, percebo então que o entorpecimento se deve aos anestésicos e estes devem estar perdendo efeito.

Alguns minutos se passam, e as vozes que ouço começam a ficar mais claras. Reconheço a voz de Naruto e pelo seu tom sei que ele está preocupado e discutindo com alguém.

"...não. Vocês não deviam ter escondido isso de mim... não me interessa... " Consigo escutar apenas alguns pedaços de sua conversa. A névoa começa a clarear mais rapidamente agora. Consigo abrir os meus olhos, encaro o teto, tento virar meu pescoço para ver Naruto, mas não tenho força para isso. Contento-me em encarar o teto e prestar atenção em sua conversa.

"... você tem que entender, eu fiz tudo o que podia. E tudo não passava de uma suspeita. Eu não queria alertá-los sem ter certeza." Escuto o Kakashi-sensei dizer.

"Você poderia ter compartilhado as suas suspeitas então, eu teria ficado mais atento, poderíamos evitar isso." Naruto retruca.

O desconforto começa a se tornar uma dor aguda, mas tento prestar atenção na conversa. Do que eles estão falando? O que o Kakashi escondeu do Naruto?

"Naruto fizemos tudo o que podíamos e não é como se tivéssemos parados, aumentamos a segurança ao redor da vila e enviamos nossos melhores shinobis para investigar." Agora quem está falando é a Tsunade.

"Vocês agiram errado. E onde ele está? Ele é o encarregado pela investigação, não é? Até ele escondeu isso de mim." Investigação? Segurança na vila? O que está havendo?

A dor aguda está mais forte agora, quase insuportável, tento me mexer ou falar para deixar a shishou saber que estou acordada e com dor. Mas não consigo. Tudo em mim dói. Acho que até a minha dor está com dor. Quando tento falar algo percebo que estou entubada. A dor vai ficando cada vez mais forte. O monitor cardíaco começa apitar, Naruto aparece no meu campo de visão, seus olhos estão inchados e vermelhos.

"Anda baa-chan faz alguma coisa, ela está sofrendo." Ele acaricia a minha testa. Agora lágrimas começam a descer pela minha bochecha, a dor é muito forte. Eu quero voltar ao meu estado de inconsciência, não quero mais sentir dor.

"Sakura acalme-se, o medicamento já vai fazer efeito." Ouço a voz da Tsunade-shishou, porém não consigo me focar nela, tudo o que consigo é encarar os olhos azuis de Naruto e rezar para o medicamento fazer efeito. Ele continua acariciando minha cabeça, agora lágrimas também caem de seus olhos enquanto ele murmura 'Você vai ficar bem, já vai passar. Você vai ficar bem.'

Sinto a nevoa começar a crescer e o entorpecimento volta a substituir a dor. Meus olhos ficam pesados e a imagem do Naruto começa a ficar embaçada. Seu beijo em minha testa é a ultima coisa que sinto antes de me afundar num sono induzido.

Quando volto a recuperar meus sentidos, não sei se passaram horas ou dias. A névoa ainda está presente em meus pensamentos os tornando lentos. Levo alguns minutos para perceber que estou respirando sozinha, sem a ajuda de aparelhos. Isso é bom, significa que meus pulmões se recuperaram. Abro os meus olhos e percebo que deve estar amanhecendo, mas isso não importa muito já que eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei fora do ar.

Ouço novamente a voz de Naruto, mas dessa vez ela está mais baixa, e perigosamente séria. Ele está quase sussurrando. Tento procurá-lo mas novamente meu corpo não coopera.

"Você não deveria tê-la ignorado, até quando vai continuar a fazer isso?" O ouço dizer.

"Você sabe o porquê de eu fazer isso... ela merece algo melhor." A voz me soa familiar, mas estou tão drogada com os anestésicos que não consigo dizer quem é a pessoa no quarto.

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Sua felicidade está a um passo de você, pare de afasta-la."

Devo ter um daqueles aparelhos que programam a dosagem dos medicamentos, pois a névoa começa a crescer novamente, mas antes de voltar a dormir ouço a resposta. Essa voz me é tão familiar...

"Assim é melhor Naruto, não posso ser o que ela precisa."

* * *

><p>Desta vez quando acordo consigo sentir o meu corpo respondendo. Sinto alguma coisa segurando a minha mão, quando olho para baixo percebo que é Naruto.<p>

"Oi." Ele me diz. "Você seriamente tem que parar de me assustar desse jeito." Seu rosto se ilumina num sorriso de alivio.

"Qua-quanto tempo eu fiquei dormindo?" Minha voz sai rouca, a minha boca esta seca.

Naruto se levanta, pega um copo com água e me ajuda a beber um pouco. A secura de minha garganta diminuiu consideravelmente.

"Uns 5 dias, a baa-chan disse que você iria sentir muita dor se ficasse acordada. Hoje de manhã ela disse que todos os seus grandes ferimentos já estavam curados, então já era hora de trazer você de volta." Ele está sentado na minha cama agora, acariciando a minha mão. Sei o quanto deve ser aterrorizante para ele me ver novamente no hospital.

"O que aconteceu Naruto?" Ele desvia seu olhar de mim, e se levanta.

"Me disseram para avisar quando você acordasse, eu vou chamar a baa-chan e lhe explicaremos tudo. Já volto."

Quando ele volta vejo que trouxe Tsunade-shishou e o Ren consigo.

"Como você está Sakura?" Shishou pergunta.

"Sinto como se tivesse passado por uma trituradeira gigante e depois fui recolada." Ela me dá um sorriso enquanto suas mãos exalam o chakra verde que me é tão familiar e começa a me examinar.

"Bom acho que a sua descrição é bem precisa. Você chegou aqui com os dois pulmões em colapso, suas costelas estavam quebradas e os perfuraram. Seu esterno estava quebrado pressionando a sua caixa torácica e por sua vez causando tensão em seu coração. Você estava com uma hemorragia interna causada por lacerações no baço, figado e rins. E sua aorta estava quase se rompendo também." Suas mãos estão sobre o meu peito, enviando uma onda confortante de chakra pelo meu corpo. " Você sofreu um traumatismo um craniano, fiquei receosa de ter que abrir a sua cabeça dura para aliviar a pressão, mas não foi necessário. Sua clavícula estava quebrada, assim como seu braço esquerdo, suas pernas sofreram queimaduras de segundo grau, e em algumas partes do seu corpo foram de terceiro grau." Pelo canto do meu olho eu vejo o Naruto suspirar.

"Usamos todas as bolsas de sangue O- disponíveis , você sofreu quatro paradas cardíacas na mesa de cirurgia," agora é a shishou que suspira, " mas a verdade é que se o seu selo não tivesse se ativado logo após a explosão eu não teria conseguido te salvar." Vejo seus olhos lacrimejarem.

"Mas você me salvou Shishou, obrigada." Fracamente levanto a minha mão e acaricio sua bochecha. " Naruto me disse que fiquei cinco dias inconsciente. Isso foi realmente necessário?"

Shishou suspira novamente, mas quem responde é o Ren. " Seu estado era muito crítico e você estava muito instável. Primeiro tratamos dos órgãos rompidos e da aorta. Depois focamos nas fraturas e queimaduras. Você passou por umas três ou quatro sessões de terapia de chakra. Nós concordamos que manter você num estado de coma induzido era o melhor, reduziria o estresse do seu corpo e a recuperação seria mais rápida." Existem olheiras gigantescas no rosto de Ren, e me pergunto o quanto ele dormiu nesses últimos dias.

"Espera, _nós_? Você participou de minhas cirurgias?" Eu franzo as minhas sobrancelhas. Tsunade-shishou não deixaria alguém que não fosse da mais alta capacidade cuidar de mim. Se o Ren participou da minha cirurgia, significa que ele deve ser um ótimo médico. Mas como é que eu não o conheci antes? Talvez ele seja um ex-ANBU assim como Kakashi-sensei.

Ele deve ter percebido no que eu estou pensando, pois ele desvia o olhar e encara o chão. Resolvo não pressionar e mudo de assunto.

"Vocês sabem o que causou a explosão?" Digo enquanto Tsunade-shishou me ajuda a sentar na cama, e Ren e Naruto trocam um olhar suspeito. Não gostei disso.

"Bom, vocês sabem ou não?" Naruto se aproxima de mim, mas antes que fale alguma coisa a porta se abre e mais uma pessoa se junta a nós no quarto.

"Me chamou Godaime-sama?" Sasuke diz, só de ouvir a voz profunda dele meu coração pula uma batida. Espere um pouco. A voz dele. Era a voz dele que eu ouvi conversando com Naruto. Mas o que era mesmo que eles estavam conversando?

"Sasuke estávamos prestes a contar a Sakura o que aconteceu, acredito que seja bom você estar presente caso ela tenha alguma duvida." Sasuke olha pra mim, e sinto um calafrio descer pela minha coluna. Seus olhos frios como sempre me encaram e o que parece alivio cruza o seu rosto por apenas um segundo.

"O que o Sasuke tem a ver com a explosão do meu apartamento?" Eu digo, Ren se aproxima da minha cama, mas para antes que possa me alcançar. Somente agora percebo que Ren está aqui porque eles estão com medo de qual sera a minha reação quando ouvir o que eles tem pra me dizer.

"Sakura," Ren começa a dizer, " você se lembra que na sua ultima missão Sasuke enfrentou ninjas da vila do Tornado?" Eu aceno com a cabeça, é claro que eu me lembro. Eu me lembro tudo sobre aquela missão.

"Ele me disse que os derrotou, mas que eles não pareciam ter poder suficiente para causar tanta destruição." Sinto o meu coração se apertar, o que a missão tem a ver com a bomba em meu apartamento?

"Antes de dizer mais, quero que você entenda. Você ficou muito fragilizada com o resultado daquela missão, e tudo o que tínhamos eram suspeitas. Bem Sasuke suspeitava, e ele pediu a Tsunade e Kakashi permissão para investigar mais a fundo." Olho pro Sasuke, e percebo seu olhar intenso cravado em mim, seus braços cruzados na altura do peito.

"O que ele descobriu? E o que isso tem a ver com a explosão no meu apartamento?" Meus batimentos começam a acelerar, não sei como tudo isso está relacionado, mas não parece que o que eles tem para me dizer será agradável, por isso fico apreensiva.

Tsunade começa a falar, e quanto mais ela fala, mais o quarto parece ficar menor.

* * *

><p>Estou hiperventilando, parece que não há oxigênio suficiente no comodo, minhas respirações estão rápidas e superficiais.<p>

Como isso é possível? Quem faria uma coisa dessas?

Eis o que a shishou me disse: Sasuke estava certo, os ninjas do Tornado não atacaram a vila, eles foram contratados por alguém para somente vigiar, eles deveriam confirmar que o alvo havia sido morto na explosão. O alvo era eu. Quem quer que atacou a vila, fez no intuito de me atrair. Eles sabiam que após o pedido de socorro, Konoha enviaria a melhor médica._ Eu._ Todas aquelas pessoas morreram por minha culpa. E não somente elas. A explosão atingiu o apartamento vizinho e mais três pessoas morreram.

Apenas mais rostos para me assombrarem de noite.

E tudo por minha culpa.

_Estou hiperventilando, parece que não há oxigênio suficiente no comodo, minhas respirações estão rápidas e superficiais._

Tento me acalmar mas é inútil. Ouço fracamente a Tsunade-sama me dizer que Sasuke é o encarregado pelas investigações e que só recentemente ele conseguiu provas suficiente para ligar os fatos. Ela me diz algo a mais, mas já perdi a capacidade de ouvir qualquer coisa que não seja os meus pensamentos caóticos.

Como alguém é capaz de dizimar um vila inteira só para _me_ atingir? E por que alguém quer me atingir?

Sinto lágrimas caindo em meu rosto, e tento levantar da cama, eu tenho que sair daqui. Ren segura as minhas mãos quando eu tento arrancar os fios que estão conectados a mim.

Olho pra ele e vejo que seus lábios estão se mexendo, ele está tentando me falar alguma coisa, mas sou incapaz de ouvir.

Eu tenho que sair daqui.

Tento me desvincilhar dele mas não consigo, ainda estou muito debilitada. Tento empurrá-lo para para conseguir me levantar. Atras deles Naruto também tenta me dizer alguma coisa - vejo que seus olhos também estão cheios de lágrimas assim como os meus-mas também sou incapaz de ouvi-lo.

Meu corpo começa a tremer por conta do choro e eu grito com o Ren para que ele me solte e me deixe ir, mas ele balança a cabeça e faz algo completamente inesperado.

Ele sobe na cama e me abraça com seus braços fortes e entrelaçando suas pernas nas minhas para me segurar. Ele encosta sua cabeça na minha e sussurra algo nos meus ouvidos.

Rendo-me ao seu abraço e me inclino nele, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito. Sinto suas mãos acariciando meu cabelo e minhas costas, em poucos minutos sua camisa está encharcada com as minhas lágrimas, meus pensamentos estão em completa desordem, então tudo o que eu faço é chorar.

Aos poucos a minha audição retorna, e posso ouvir Tsunade-shishou perguntando a Ren se ele quer me dar algum sedativo.

"Não será necessário." É a sua resposta.

Eu abro os meus olhos e vejo que Naruto está sentado na poltrona do quarto, inclinado com os cotovelos encostados nos joelhos e olhando para mim com uma expressão cansada. Ao lado dele está Sasuke, que está fuzilando Ren com o seu olhar gélido.

Não tenho forças para analisar isso, fecho meus olhos novamente e me afundo mais no abraço de Ren enquanto continuo a despejar toda a minha tristeza no meu choro.

Ren me aperta os seus braços em volta de mim e sussurra palavras reconfortantes em meu cabelo. Ele parece saber que isso é exatamente o que eu preciso.

* * *

><p>Não sei por quanto tempo eu chorei nos braços de Ren, mas em algum momento eu peguei no sono.<p>

Percebo que Ren não está mais comigo na cama, infelizmente. Aprendi que desde que nos conhecemos a presença dele me é reconfortante. E desta vez não foi o contrário. Eu estava a ponto de surtar, com todos os meus pensamentos girando em desordem em minha cabeça, mas Ren conseguiu me acalmar. Ele me deu algo em que focar, e me deixou expulsar toda a magoa e dor em forma de lágrimas.

Noto que meu travesseiro está com o cheiro dele. Um cheiro rico, fresco, que me lembra um campo verdejante. Ao inalar o seu cheiro me lembro da sensação de segurança que tive ao estar em seus braços.

Nessas ultimas quatro semanas, Ren se tornou mais que o meu terapeuta, ele se tornou um amigo. Seu sorriso, suas covinhas e seus comentários sarcásticos já fazem parte da minha rotina. Sei que ele é o tipo de homem pelo qual eu adoraria me apaixonar. Pena que meu coração já está ocupado.

Abro os meus olhos e tento me sentar, mas o meu corpo todo protesta em dor, então desisto. Não há mais ninguém no quarto, com exceção de uma figura parada em frente a janela com as mãos no bolso, observando a noite. Está escuro no quarto, não dá para ver o seu rosto, mas pela altura sei quem é. Eu já deveria saber que ele não me deixaria sozinha.

"Ren." Eu digo suavemente, querendo chamar a sua atenção. Ele se vira em minha direção, e meu coração dispara em meu peito.

"Não sou o Ren." Sua voz profunda faz um arrepio percorrer o meu corpo. Ele se aproxima da cama e acende o abajur que está na mesinha lateral.

"Sasuke, onde estão os outros?" Eu sou capaz apenas de murmurar, seus olhos ônix estão travados nos meus.

"Você quer que eu te ajude a se sentar?" Ele pergunta ao invés de me responder. Eu balanço a cabeça em afirmativo.

Ele gentilmente, me ajuda a ficar numa posição sentada na cama, até ajeita os travesseiros. Dá para perceber em seus movimentos que ele está tendo todo o cuidado do mundo para não me causar dor.

Ele volta para a sua posição em frente a janela. " Tsunade tinha uma reunião com o conselho. Ren e Naruto foram descansar, aqueles dois não saem deste quarto á dias." Seu tom está carregado, como se a presença de Naruto e de Ren o incomodasse.

Realmente a aparência dos dois era de quem não dormia a dias, o descanso fará bem a eles.

"Porque você ainda está aqui?"

"Alguém está tentado te matar Sakura." Sasuke diz isso como estivesse explicando algo para uma criança de quatro anos. " Os hokages decidiram que alguém deve ficar de guarda em seu quarto durante sua estadia no hospital, o dobe insistiu que fosse alguém que você já conhecesse." Ele continua encarando a janela, como se procurasse por algo que está la fora.

Ele está aqui cumprindo ordens, e não por vontade própria. Eu já deveria saber.

"Seria bem mais fácil se vocês me amarrassem numa árvore do lado de fora da vila, assim o trabalho de quem quer que esteja atras de mim ficará bem mais fácil." Eu digo, com um pouco de raiva.

"O quê?!" O tom de Sasuke é de descrença, ele se virou para mim e está me dando o seu famoso olhar intimidador. "Não diga besteira Sakura."

"Bom é a verdade. Assim ninguém mais morreria por minha causa." Sasuke sai de sua posição na janela e vai até a cadeira que está do lado da cama e se senta, percebo que seus ombros estão tensos. Somente agora percebo que ele também parece não dormir a dias. Que estranho.

"Sakura, a culpa não foi sua." Ele me olha de forma condescendente. " Você não pode se culpar por isso."

"Como não Sasuke?" Meus olhos começam a lacrimejar. " Quatrocentas e oitenta pessoas estão mortas por que alguém acha que essa é a maneira mais fácil de chegar até mim. Agora eu terei quatrocentas e oitenta pessoas presentes em meus pesadelos." Minha voz é tão baixa que não passa de um sussurro.

"Sakura, não faça isso. Não se culpe." A voz de Sasuke está suave, seus olhos estão me encarando como se ele pudesse entender a minha dor. Eu desvio meu olhar do dele. "Hey, olhe pra mim." Ele diz.

"Escuta o que estou dizendo Sakura, a culpa não foi sua." Como eu gostaria de acreditar em suas palavras.

Eu suspiro, sentindo falta dos braços do Ren me confortando. " Você vai ficar aqui a noite inteira?" Eu pergunto.

"Sim." Sasuke responde, se ajeitando na cadeira.

"Você pode chamar a enfermeira? Eu estou com dor." No começo era uma dor fraca, mas o efeito do remédio deve estar acabando, isso e o meu esforço para me sentar estão fazendo minhas costelas e esterno latejarem. Sasuke se levanta, abre a porta e fala com alguém. Em seguida uma enfermeira aparece.

Eu a conheço, se chama Sasaki e é uma das mais confiáveis enfermeiras. Ela está perto dos 40 anos e tem olhos bem azuis e alguns cabelos brancos. Ela checa meus sinais vitais, me dá uma dose de analgésico e atualiza a minha ficha. Ela pede para que o Sasuke se retire do quarto para que ela possa trocar os meus curativos.

Vejo pelo seu olhar que ele está receoso de me deixar sozinha, mas acaba fazendo. Quando Sasaki começa a tirar os meus curativos fico aliviada que Sasuke tenha saído. A cicatriz da cirurgia começa perto da clavícula e vai até quase o meu umbigo. Sei que com um pouco de unguento e chakra ela irá desaparecer, mas por um momento eu fico com medo de ficar com ela assim para sempre.

Após Sasaki trocar todos os meus curativos e me desejar melhoras ela sai do quarto. Quando o Sasuke retorna eu estou novamente deitada, ficar sentada força os meus pontos e por isso senti dor.

Ele se senta novamente na cadeira, e me olha de um jeito que não sei descrever. Meu coração volta a acelerar, e percebo que essa é a primeira vez que os encontramos desde aquela noite em seu apartamento. Desde a noite em que eu o beijei. Um silencio constrangedor se instala no comodo, e eu decido quebra-lo.

"Você descobriu porque me querem morta?"

"Não. Existem vários motivos. Você não possui nenhum inimigo declarado, porém é muito próxima dos hokages e de Naruto." Ele suspira. "E a mim, também."

"Você?" Eu pergunto confusa.

"Sim." Ele encosta seus cotovelos em seus joelhos e junta as mão em frente ao queixo, uma posição que ele adora desde criança. "Após a guerra todos ficaram sabendo que você e Naruto são próximos a mim. E ainda existem muitas pessoas lá fora querendo o meu fim. É pouco provável, mas Shikamaru disse que não é impossível estarem atrás de você para me atingir." Eu bufo.

"Faria mais sentido então irem atras de Naruto e não de mim. Sabemos que não sou nada para você." Não consigo me deter, antes de meu cérebro fazer a objeção eu já falei as palavras.

Sasuke me lança um olhar ferido, como se o que eu disse o tivesse ofendido. "Você acha que se você fosse sequestrada ou morta, eu ficaria indiferente a isso?" Ele praticamente rosna. "Você acha que eu sou esse tipo de pessoa Sakura?"

Eu desvio o meu olhar do dele e encaro as minhas mãos. "Eu não sei que tipo de pessoa você é Sasuke, você não me deu a oportunidade de te conhecer."

Ele se levanta e volta para a janela. "Isso não importa. E como eu disse, é pouco provável." Vejo que seus maxilar está tenso, com certeza seus dentes estão cerrados. Ele ficou mesmo ofendido com o que eu disse?

Ficamos em silencio mais uma vez, vários minutos se passam e começo a ficar com sono. Estou quase dormindo quando ouço a voz do Sasuke.

"Você e o Yoshiaki são muito próximos?" Fico surpresa com a pergunta.

"Ele é o meu terapeuta."

"Terapeutas não abraçam seus pacientes e se deitam com eles em camas de hospitais." Sasuke diz como se a ação de Ren o incomodasse.

"Bem..." Eu bocejo, "... ele também se tornou um amigo." Sasuke caminha em direção a mesa lateral e desliga o abajur.

"Vá dormir Sakura." Ele diz.

Pego no sono rapidamente, e para a minha surpresa não tenho um pesadelo. Começo a sonhar com uma campina verde, repleta de flores silvestres, estou no meio da campina usando um vestido solto de verão e rindo, de mãos dadas com alguém.

Acordo ao som de Sasaki saindo pela porta, ela deve ter vindo me checar ou trocar o soro. Fecho os olhos novamente e estou prestes a voltar a sonhar quando percebo algo quente em minha mão. Viro a cabeça de lado e o que vejo rouba o ar dos meus pulmões.

Sasuke está sentado na cadeira, todo torto. Sua cabeça está encostada em sua mão esquerda, enquanto sua mão direita está junto da minha. Nossos dedos estão entrelaçados.

* * *

><p><em>Tenho uma confissão a fazer: Estou me apaixonando pelo Ren. <em>

_Athalya, eu não vou te agradecer, porque tipo, você está ao meu lado enquanto eu digito isso..._

_**Paula:** A Sakura ainda vai sofrer muito, se prepare._

_**Yu-chan:** O Ren é tudo *-* Fico quase com pena dele, ter o Sasuke como competição não é facil. Obrigada, eu tento manter eles o mais fieis possível._

_P.S: Eu amei esse capitulo, ele ficou do jeitinho que eu queria. _

_Beijos (:_


End file.
